1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ATV rack devices and more particularly pertains to a new ATV rack device for that is removably attachable to rack posts of an ATV to provide additional support for an ATV rack when that rack is used for transporting heavy loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ATV (all terrain vehicle) rack devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,970 describes a trailer device for attaching to a rear portion of an all terrain vehicle. This trailer includes its own shock absorbing members for stabilizing the trailer device. Other devices for stabilizing an all terrain vehicle are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,918 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,115 which describe shock absorber configurations for an all terrain vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that acts as an auxiliary support system for an ATV which is attachable between a frame of the ATV and a load rack of the ATV to aid in preventing the weighing down of a back end of an ATV when a heavy load is placed on the load rack. Such weighing down can lead to a destabilization of the ATV when it is being driven. In particular, such a support system should be retrofittable to existing ATVs and should include shock absorbers to aid the shock absorbers of the ATV.